Episodes
The X-Files is a television show which begun on September 13, 1990 in which the premier episode was shown. It contains for now 448 episodes who have been aired on television. The directors are busy with showing the twentieth season of the show, and it was revealed in 2010 that the show is renewed for season 21. Season 1 until 6 have been released on dvd for now together with season 14 who was released for no apparent reasons in 2004. Season 7 is going to be released on dvd somewhere in 2010. Here is a list of episodes from season 1 until present: SEASON 1: 1. Resurrection For Death. When Martha Smith's fetus mysteriously disappears her husband, a former OB-GYN, demands a medical investigation. The investigation of Dales and Hayes leads to a series of other unexplainable disappearences of fetuses. They believe that another worker at an abortion clinic is suspicious but they are later led by Dr. Edward Gepetto, a medical examiner known as doing experiments, who they feel might be have discarded the fetuses for a human cloning attempt for an emotional intention. .' Based on Morteza Hosseini case. 2. Extraterrestrial Abduction Lights. The body of a SF-freak is found murdered at night in his home, naked on a table, with three triangles pierced through his chest. Dales believes, even his scientific explanation attempts, that this is might be related to extraterrestrial existence. However, Dales and Hayes are soon led to the neighbors of the victim and they discover that the daughter of the victim's neighbor was afraid to the victim and also was treated by a psychian because she believes that she is abducted by aliens at night. However when she cuts out her wrists and survives, she claims that she wasn't committing suicide, but someone or something else did it. '. Based on John Harvey Kellogg case. 3. The Real Science. When a man is mauled to death by a wolf, the X-Files detectives suggest that the wolf is might be innocent. Hayes discovers that the autopsy included also blood of another human being. But what they discover is a wood fulled with the life of wolfs, but also blood is found in the woods, suggesting another victim. However, Dales and Logan discover that the blood was half human and half animal, and they begin to believe that the victims were maybe not random targets, but something more unexplainable... .' Inspired by stories like Romulus/Remus, Tarzan and The Monkey Boy. 4. Kiss The Mouse And Free The Cat. Dales and Hayes investigate a series of gruesome deaths and mutilations on cats. They first suspect animal abuse, but soon realize the anwser to the case is more difficult. The first suspect is a genius animal expert, who is willing to do everything to discover the scientific behavior of the animal being. The other theory is a powerful force who is willing to make it's victims on animals who may have been not random targets. Logan discovers something more personal... '. Inspired by the FBI's file 'animal cattle mutilation.' 5. Nevita. Dales and Hayes turn their interest in the murders of several men found severely crushed to death in the woods. The suspect is a personal businessman who leads a double life for untracable intentions. .' Inspired by the claimings of giants making the dolmen. 6. Emotions. Dales and Hayes go after a unexplainable case after a woman goes missing who is suspected of killing her children. But unexplainable reactions cause more theories in horror. '. Inspired by the folkure of La Llorona. 7. SEASON 2: 1. Confession. Hayes forces out a confession of Edward Skur, suspected of murdering FBI-agent Arthur Dales, by shooting him which dangers Sam's scientific investigation to the tentacle killer, which leads them to a spider inside his body. Hayes is also introduced by his new partner, Diana Fowley. .' Inspired by Paranormal Comitee in 1991. 2. The Tears Of View. A double homicide leads to an investigation to the X-files, leading to a woman claiming that she is stalked by an invisible force. Hayes and Fowley begin to investigate after the woman is murdered. 3. The Light. The unexplainable death of a specialist in spiritual and paranormal activity leads to the shocking crime scene photos and a force that followed her. '. Based on Eva Carriere case. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. Paranoia. A family's death leads to a schizophrenic man who might has ties to the killings. . Inspired by the Ronald DeFeo Jr. murders. 20. An Eye For An Eye. A series of spontanoues human combustions leads Hayes and Fowley to the spirituality of the planets around the Earth. . Based on the rumours of Helix Nebula (alias the Eye Of God). SEASON 3: SEASON 4: SEASON 5: SEASON 6: SEASON 7: SEASON 8: SEASON 9: 1. Stones In Your Pockets. After a man specialized in nature is found murdered, Mulder and Scully investigate the apparent tale he was investigating. This leads to the something huge what is almost impossible to explain without disclosing the gates of science. . Inspired by the Tale Of The Walking Stones. 2. Age Of Innocence. After a bird dies, Mulder and Scully try to find a scientific explanation for the reason of his old age. . Based on Alex The African Grey Psittachinae's death and old age mystery. SEASON 10: SEASON 11: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. A Losing Session. A man's fastable death leads to a new kind of myth. Mulder and Sander discover a suspect who has some kind of mechanism which can be left unexplained. . Inspired by Project Antikythera like The Riemann hypothesis and the mechanism of Antikythera. 15. Proof. During a boat trip, it is attacked by a very large octopus with including Mulder, Sander, Hood and Soupherlin on board. . Inspired by discoveries of fishes like Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni. '' 16. SEASON 12: 1. The Haunting. Mulder and Sander investigate the murderous spree of an Onryō spirit, and soon Sander himself is haunted by the bizarre spirit. '.' Based on the Oiwa case. 2. Blasted Americans. Mulder and Sander investigate an outbreak of violence in Texas after a deputy sheriff is murdered. '.' Inspired on the 1999 Water Source Strike. 3. The Grand. When a believer is suspiciously murdered, Hood is afraid that the evil what he was investigating might is on the loose. But new theories cause more horror... 4. SEASON 13: SEASON 14: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. '''H.Z.O.' Mulder says goodbye to the X-files after the investigation of two engineerings involving UFO viewings comes to his obsessive search for the unexplainable truth. . Last appearance of Det. Fox Mulder. . Story idea from Intertoys's product "How to make your UFO." SEASON 15: 1. Iraqism. The death of a naturalist leads to a very unusual form of space diagonal and a very modern myth, but the main suspect seems too good to be true in his mythology believement. . Inspired by the secret of Nazca. . First appearance of Det. Jeffrey Spender. 2. The Monster Fang Truck. Two boys are mauled to death by some kind of bizarre creature at night. The investigation leads to a murderous monster that kills with some kind of well-connected reason. . Inspired in part by the 2003 Slaughtering Massacre by Ahool. 3. Death Raid. A mysterious cult kills a priest with no reason. They are arrested, but die one by one in prison. The investigation leads to a man who was famous with the cult who claims that the murders were caused by some kind of evil. However, Dr. Hood discovers the paranormal and unexplainable connection between the cult, the murder and the unexplainable evil. 4. Coming Down The Hill. A medical examiner becomes the focus of a scientific investigation when bodies from back in the 90's are found in the desert years after been buried. However Hood believes that the murders are connected to something else. . Inspired by the unburied bodies of Tri-State Crematory. 5. Gunsmoke. The murders of two former scientists reveals a discovery of blackmailing of their last cases and the facts about it. . Title from the show Gunsmoke and inspired by the events of professor Ausqirts and Casetrio. 6. A Cutter. A series of gruesome murders at a hospital results into the investigation of the history about it and Hood suspecting that the doctors are ritually and that the murders were part of some ritual treatment.